


Wake Up Call

by jooniee



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom Jimin, Gay, Im tired, LGBT, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Short, Top Jimin, bottom tae, bts nsfw, gay ship, jimin - Freeform, minv nsfw, nsfw vmin, sub tae, taehyung - Freeform, trying to get old prompts out of the way, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniee/pseuds/jooniee
Summary: taehyung wakes up jimin in the morning by working his mouth at Jimin’s crotchBottom!Tae
Relationships: Kim Taehyung / Park Jimin, VMIN, minv - Relationship, taehyung/jimin
Kudos: 60





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just trying to get some old prompts out of the way  
> There’s hardly ever top jimin and I think that needs to be appreciated 😔
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors in very sleepy, it’s also short but it’s still nsfw

Taehyung doesn’t know what came over him, maybe it was a wet dream? Maybe it was just jimin in general? But Taehyung knew he had to have jimins cock. He’s careful not to wake his boyfriend at first, but then begins mouthing at his boyfriends cock through the fabric of Jimin’s pajama pants. Jimin begins squirming in his sleep whining and groaning as Taehyung nudges his half hard cock with his nose. 

“Nngh, Tae?” Jimin says waking up still confused about what’s happening. 

“Want your cock.” Taehyung says beginning to mouth around Jimins hardening cock and massaging his balls through his pants. 

“Fuck, okay baby.” Jimin says lifting his hips up and beginning to remove his pants. His cock lays flat on his stomach and Taehyung is positioning himself better in between Jimin’s legs.  
Grabbing the base of Jimin’s cock and stroking slowly, teasing the tip with his lips gliding his tongue in between the slit, continuously giving the head kitten licks the way he knows it drives Jimin crazy. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy a suck me off or are you going to continue teasing me?” Jimin says, Taehyung then begins bobbing his head on Jimin’s cock locking his eyes with Jimin’s.  
Taehyung starts moving his hand away to take in more and more of Jimin. Hollowing our his cheeks and trying not to gag on Jimin’s cock.

“Such a good boy.” Jimin praises, “so so pretty, so good for me, sucking my cock like the good boy you are.” 

Taehyung moans around Jimin’s cock the vibrations causing Jimin to buck his hips up into Taehyung’s mouth. Moments later Jimin is taking control, taking a fist full of Taehyungs long brown hair guiding his head. Taehyung flattens his tongue and follows where Jimin’s hand leads him. Taehyung notices Jimin is close the way his cock is twitching in his mouth his hand movements are stuttering. 

“Fuck Taehyung.” Jimin moans closing his eyes tight as he releases in Taehyung’s mouth, Taehyung swallowing every bit of it before using his tongue to clean Jimin’s cock off. 

“Thank you baby.” Jimin kisses Taehyung, he pulls him close to his side, the younger wrapping his arms around him cuddling Jimin. 

“Wanted to make you feel good.” Tae smiles, “just a little thank you from last night”

“I appreciated it, wasn’t exactly how I thought waking up this morning would go,” Jimin pauses, “but I’m glad it did.” 

A harsh knock is heard at the door along with Hoseok and Jungkook arguing in the background. “Can you two stop being gross for once and come and eat breakfast??” Jin shouts. 

The two laugh and get up to join the rest of their friends.


End file.
